


Respite

by pushkin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Lucius escape the enemy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

_“Avada Kedavra!”_ Snape aimed the killing curse at the final Death Eater following them.

The curse hit, the man fell down and Snape smiled. He slowed to a stop and Lucius slowed with him. Lucius bent over laughing and Snape stared, wondering if his fellow double agent had finally lost the plot.

“That was...” Lucius continued to laugh.

“…a disaster,” Snape said. “How the hell did he find out about us?”

“Who knows.” Lucius holstered his wand and grinned at him. “But we beat them.”

“This time,” Snape said grimly. He’d forgotten how Lucius always seemed to enjoy life threatening situations. The fool!

Lucius stepped closer and ran his hand down Snape’s sleeve.

“Before we check in with Dumbledore, how about we find somewhere for a little… respite?” His eyes were dark and voice low, and Snape swallowed. He’d forgotten that as well, how danger had always been a turn-on for Lucius.

Snape put his arm around Lucius’s waist and pulled him closer still. “Why not,” he murmured. “I’m always up for a little respite.”


End file.
